House Bolton
House Bolton of the Dreadfort is an extinct noble house from the North. After the Red Wedding, they were the Great House of the North, having usurped their position from their former liege lords, House Stark. Their original lands were in the northeast of the Stark territories. Their stronghold was a castle called the Dreadfort and the head of the house was the Lord of the Dreadfort.HBO viewers guide, season 2 guide to houses, House Stark, Roose Bolton entry House Bolton was infamous for its centuries-old practice of flaying their enemies alive, to the point that they used a flayed man as their House sigil. The Boltons supposedly gave up this practice after bending the knee to House Stark,House Bolton (Histories & Lore) and centuries later Lord Eddard Stark outlawed flaying in the North altogether, but the Boltons continued the practice."Garden of Bones" This resulted in them being despised and feared by a majority of the Northern Houses, especially after their betrayal of House Stark and their torching of Winterfell. With Lord Ramsay Bolton executed in the aftermath of the Battle of the Bastards, and no heir to follow, the House died out in 303 AL. House Bolton's heraldry consisted of a red flayed man upside-down on an x-shaped white cross over a field of black. Their official motto was "Our Blades Are Sharp", though a common saying of members of the House was "A naked man has few secrets; a flayed man, none". History Background their enemies alive, to the point that they use a flayed man as their House sigil.]] The origins of House Bolton date back to at least the Age of Heroes, a savage age in which the houses of First Men waged war one upon the other. For centuries, House Bolton resisted the efforts of the Starks to unify the North under their rule, killing several Starks in the process, and, according to rumors, keeping their skins as trophies and even wearing them as cloaks. During these centuries when the North was divided into a dozen or so smaller petty kingdoms, the Boltons and Starks were chief rivals for domination over all the others. The leaders of House Bolton during this time were known as the Red Kings, and their kingdom covered a large portion of the lands east of Winterfell, centered around the Dreadfort itself.HBO viewers guide, the Dreadfort entryHouse Bolton (Histories & Lore) bends the knee to the Starks of Winterfell.]] Eventually, the Boltons were defeated and bent the knee to House Stark, giving up their practice of flaying their prisoners as sign of their submission. Nevertheless, they remained the second most powerful house of the North. The practice of flaying, however, was officially outlawed in the North just during the lordship of Eddard Stark. Season 1 House Bolton answers the summon of Robb Stark, acting Lord of Winterfell, when he calls the bannermen of House Stark to march south to demand the liberation of Ned Stark and answer the aggression of House Lannister against the Riverlands. The sigil of House Bolton is present during the feast Robb holds for his lords bannermen."The Pointy End" House Bolton swears its allegiance to Robb Stark when Jon Umber proposes Northern independence under Robb as King in the North."Fire and Blood" Season 2 The forces of House Bolton remain with the main Northern host as it invades the Westerlands while a relief force led by the Greatjon liberates the seats of the Riverlords occupied by Lannister forces.Season 2 bluray: War of the Five Kings feature Bolton forces participate in the Battle of Oxcross."Garden of Bones" After news of the fall of Winterfell to Theon Greyjoy reaches King Robb's host, Lord Bolton sends word to his bastard son, Ramsay Snow, to raise a force to retake Winterfell."The Old Gods and the New" When the Bolton force is a few days from Winterfell, Robb orders that any ironborn in Winterfell who surrenders will be allowed to return safely to the Iron Isles, with the exception of Theon Greyjoy. The Bolton force lays siege to Winterfell, with Ramsay constantly sounding a warhorn to demoralize Theon's crew. As Robb expected, the ironborn turn on Theon and deliver him to Ramsay in exchange for safe passage off the North."Valar Morghulis" However, Ramsay and his men turn on the ironborn raiders and flay them alive. They also put Winterfell to the torch and all the members of the Stark household to the sword."Mhysa" Season 3 and Brienne of Tarth prisoner.]] The Bolton forces march along with the rest of the Northern army all the way to the castle of Harrenhal in the Riverlands, only to find it empty, except for the bodies of Northern and Riverlands prisoners put to the sword. In the meantime Lord Bolton has also dispatched his "best hunters", led by Locke, to hunt down the fugitive Jaime Lannister, who had been liberated by Catelyn Stark in exchange for the freedom of her daughters, Arya and Sansa."Valar Dohaeris" .]] The Bolton host is left to hold Harrenhal after news of the death of Hoster Tully reach the ruined castle. Another letter also informs of the Sack of Winterfell and the disappearance of Bran and Rickon Stark, but puts the blame on Theon and his ironmen, claiming the Bolton host had reached Winterfell too late. A few Bolton men accompany Robb's host to Riverrun."Dark Wings, Dark Words" In the Dreadfort, Theon is tortured by men wearing clothing similar to that of the raiders of House Greyjoy, who take one of his fingernails and use a foot press on him and demand to know why he took Winterfell. Despite his answers, they keep torturing him. When the torturers leave, a man who claims to have been sent by Theon's sister Yara promises to release him when the castle sleeps. Locke and his men capture the Kingslayer and Brienne after Jaime is identified by a peasant in exchange for a reward. House Bolton are revealed as turncoats when they assist House Frey in the massacre known as the Red Wedding. The Boltons and the Freys kill Robb Stark, Catelyn Stark and all of the northern lords assembled at the Twins for Edmure Tully's wedding while their forces kill off their bannermen. As a reward for their betrayal, Tywin Lannister appoints Roose Bolton as the new Warden of the North as well as the new Lord of Winterfell. "Mhysa" Season 4 The Boltons must fight to reclaim the North from the invading ironborn but their army is stuck south of Moat Cailin, a fortress taken by the Greyjoys in the first days of their invasion. Roose Bolton decides to send Ramsay to retake the fortress in order to prove himself worthy of the Bolton name."The Lion and the Rose" Ramsay sends Theon Greyjoy to convince the ironborn in Moat Cailin to yield in exchange for safe passage. The plan is a success, but Ramsay has all the ironborn flayed anyway. For his accomplishment, Roose presents Ramsay with a document of legitimization as his reward. They then make their way towards Winterfell."The Mountain and the Viper" Season 5 Though the Boltons, in Roose's words, have become a Great House and are now situated at Winterfell, the death of Tywin Lannister at his own son's hands has left House Bolton's protection in a dire situation, since they no longer have enough men to hold the North should the bannermen of House Stark rise up against them, especially in response to Ramsay's atrocities. The Boltons also face a new threat in the form of Stannis Baratheon, who is garrisoned at the Wall and is planning to retake the North from the Boltons and rally the North to his army for another chance to take the Iron Throne. In order to strengthen their position, Roose conspires with Petyr Baelish to have Ramsay marry Sansa Stark, unaware that Baelish is apparently plotting the Boltons' downfall in revenge for the part they played in Catelyn Stark's death."High Sparrow (episode)" Roose is prepared to wait out Stannis until his army breaks from the bitter cold, although Ramsay obtains his father's permission to attempt a daring nighttime sabotage mission, one that destroys much of Stannis's food supplies, siege weapons, and horses. "The Dance of Dragons" Once Stannis finally reaches Winterfell, his army is handily defeated after a series of desertions, leaving the Boltons as the unchallenged rulers of the North. During the battle for Winterfell, Sansa and Theon escape, putting House Bolton's claim to the North in jeopardy. "Mother's Mercy" Season 6 While Roose is pleased with Ramsay's battlefield command, he is even more displeased that Sansa and Theon have escaped, severely jeopardizing their claim to the North. Marrying Ramsay and Sansa was nothing short of rebellion against the Iron Throne, and without a Stark in Winterfell, the other houses are unlikely to rally behind the Boltons when the Crown sends its armies after them. Ramsay's first attempt to recapture the pair fails due to the timely rescue of Sansa and Theon by Brienne and Pod. The Red Woman His next idea is to simply kill Jon Snow, as Sansa and Theon will have no safe haven with Jon dead, though Roose dismisses this as outrageous, stating that there would be even less reason for the Northern houses to unite behind the Boltons against an imminent southern invasion should the Boltons kill the Lord Commander of the Night's Watch. The birth of Roose Bolton's son by Walda Bolton visibly bothers Ramsay, who knows that he no longer has the strongest claim to his father's titles and lands, being a legitimized bastard instead of a trueborn. Ramsay kills Roose, Walda, and his half-brother almost immediately after he hears the news of his half-brother's birth, securing his position as the Warden of the North, though jeopardizing his house's future, as he lacks his father's foresight and strategic mind, as well as being the only Bolton remaining. Home As Warden of the North and Lord of Winterfell, Ramsay forges an alliance with House Umber after Smalljon Umber hand him the Wildling Osha and Rickon Stark, the last known remaining heir to House Stark."Oathbreaker" Due to his lineage, Rickon becomes a valuable hostage for House Bolton. Later, Ramsay kills Osha after baiting her into killing him. Ramsay then pens a letter to Jon Snow telling him that he has his brother Rickon and demanding the return of his wife Sansa. If his demands are not met, he threatens to march to Castle Black and kill every Wildling under his protection, have his soldiers rape Sansa, and burn Jon and Rickon alive after torturing them. At Sansa's urging, Jon agrees to lead a Wildling army to reclaim Winterfell."Book of the Stranger" The two armies eventually meet at battle, with House Bolton backed by House Karstark and House Umber, and with Jon and Sansa's army backed by wildings, the giant Wun Weg Wun Dar Wun, House Mormont and some small houses from the North. Before the battle, Ramsay kills Rickon to taunt Jon. As the battle goes on, Ramsay's army gets the upperhand but the situation is turned around when Sansa arrives with the Army of The Vale, commanded by Littlefinger. With his army slaughtered, Ramsay retreats to Winterfell, which is stormed by Jon, Wun Wun and Tormund. They manage to retake the castle but Wun Wun is slain by Ramsay after he kneels to rest his wounds. Surrounded and with no men left, Ramsay tries to kill Jon with a bow and arrow, but Jon gets to Ramsay and beats him almost to death, on the ground. Ramsay is imprisoned at the kennels, where he is later devoured by his starving dogs with Sansa watching in delight. Ramsay's death and the annihilation of his army mark the end of his reign over the North and the extinction of House Bolton. Members * Lord {Roose Bolton}, the head of House Bolton, former Lord of the Dreadfort and Winterfell, Warden, and Lord Paramount of the North. Killed by his legitimized bastard son Ramsay. ** {Domeric Bolton}, his trueborn son and heir. Deceased."Bastards of Westeros" promotional video ** Lord {Ramsay Bolton}, his legitimized bastard son, Lord of the Dreadfort and Winterfell and self-proclaimed Warden and Lord Paramount of the North. Defeated at the Second Battle of Winterfell by Jon Snow and Sansa Stark and later devoured by his dogs while imprisoned. *** Princess Sansa Stark, his wife. Believed to be the last of the Starks and held as Lady of Winterfell. Escaped from Winterfell with help from Prince Theon Greyjoy. ** Lady {Walda Bolton}, called "Fat Walda", his new wife. Granddaughter of Lord Walder Frey. Killed by Ramsay's hounds. *** {Unnamed newborn boy}, son of Roose and Walda. Killed by Ramsay's hounds. Household * "Reek", formerly Prince Theon Greyjoy, Ramsay Bolton's hostage. Escaped with Sansa Stark. Currently on the run with his sister Yara Greyjoy. * {Locke}, Lord Bolton's master-at-arms, sent beyond the Wall in pursuit of Bran Stark and killed while attempting to abduct him. *Maester Wolkan, counselor, healer, and tutor. * Steelshanks, a man-at-arms sworn to Lord Bolton. At King's Landing. *{Myranda}, Ramsay's main bedwarmer. Pushed to her death from a catwalk by Theon Greyjoy. **{Tansy} and {Violet}, two of Ramsay's other bedwarmers. Tansy was killed by Ramsay's hounds and Violet was killed after she became pregnant. Image gallery House_Bolton.png‎|HBO viewers guide icon for House Bolton. House Bolton tourney.jpg|The banner of House Bolton at the Tourney of the Hand in "The Wolf and the Lion". Bolton_banner.jpg|House Bolton banner from a promotional image released by HBO. House-Bolton-sigil-small.png|The sigil of House Bolton as it appears in the HBO Viewer's Guide. Bolton_men3x02.jpg|Bolton horsemen carrying the Bolton sigil in "Dark Wings, Dark Words" Bolton-map-marker.jpg|A map-marker used to represent House Bolton forces. File:Robb_Wind.png|Bolton men also take part in the final mockery of the King in the North (see to the right). Bolton.jpg|The flayed man of House Bolton. House-Bolton-wax-seal.jpg|A letter, sealed with wax, and bearing the sigil of House Bolton. Bolton-shields.png|Shields emblazoned with the Flayed Man of the Dreadfort. House Bolton Season 5 promo pic.jpg|House Bolton in Season 5: Lord Roose, his bastard son Ramsay, and Roose's new wife Walda Frey. Family tree In the books In the A Song of Ice and Fire novels, House Bolton is noted as one of the most powerful families of the North. They are noted for flaying their enemies alive and even wearing their skins as cloaks. They have even captured and flayed Starks in the distant past. House Bolton were unruly vassals of the Starks until approximately a thousand years ago, when they finally bent the knee. Three hundred years later they rebelled but were defeated. The armies of House Stark besieged the Dreadfort for two years before finally forcing the Boltons to surrender and submit. The Boltons are considered a sinister and ill-omened house, but Lord Roose Bolton is noted as a capable battle commander. Roose Bolton fought alongside Eddard Stark during Robert's Rebellion. After the Battle of the Trident, Roose suggested executing the defeated Barristan Selmy, but Eddard and Robert Baratheon refused. Besides Lord Roose, the members of the family in the books are: * Bethany Ryswell, Roose Bolton's late wife. ** {Domeric Bolton}, their only son and heir. ** Ramsay Snow, his bastard son. Domeric Bolton died shortly before the beginning of the series, having sought out his bastard half-brother Ramsay (Domeric having always wanted a brother of his own). With no other trueborn heirs, Roose brought Ramsay to the Dreadfort and began to treat him as his heir. The sigil of House Bolton in the books is a red flayed man on a field of pink with red blood drops. The TV series design has specified that the flayed man is displayed hanging upside down on an X-shaped cross. The color scheme in the TV series is slightly different: it is a red flayed man, but hanging upside-down on a white X-shaped cross with a black background. See also * (MAJOR spoilers from the books) References de:Haus Bolton es:Casa Bolton ru:Болтоны uk:Болтони zh:波顿家族 Category:Noble houses Category:Great houses Category:House Bolton Category:Houses from the North Category:Extinct houses